Dance of Blood
by Darkness-Fire
Summary: Seto's twin sister lives her life in the harsh Westside. What happens when she discovers that the pendant that she wears around her neck proves as both blessing and curse? Skateboarding and lots of action among the streets of Westside.
1. Domino High School

Nine Tailed Fox

**Note ~**

**Part of the story is adapted from a Taiwanese television series called Westside Story. Most of the scenes are either in the Westside featured by Westside Story or in Domino City featured by Yu-Gi-Oh. The plot of the story does not follow Westside Story entirely. Sorry for any confusion to the readers.**

Nine Tailed Fox: 

This is the opening chapter of my very first story so I'll be really grateful if you drop a review or two! Arigatou!

Shadow: Can I say the disclaimer now?

Nine Tailed Fox: Yes you can. This is Shadow and she's my muse. Yay!

Shadow: 

Okay! So Nine Tailed Fox, also known as _Kitsune-san_, does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Westside Story but she does own her characters, which also includes me, by the way… Oh yeah, and she thinks that Yami, Bakura, Malik Ishtar and Seto Kaiba rock.

Nine Tailed Fox: You have to admit that they are hot!

Shadow: (sweatdrops)

Nine Tailed Fox: Ahem… anyway, on with the opening chapter! ^_^

**Dance of Blood **

**Chapter One: Domino High School**

_A black shadow flitted swiftly across a full moon, issuing a soft hiss. Alyssa held her breath as the shadow landed evenly on its feet before her, as the creature's stunning crimson eyes looked at her meaningfully, as if it was trying to tell her something, something important._

_The creature's silken black fur gleamed eerie silver in the moonlight, as the fur on its back bristled. The flowing tail that lashed behind it suddenly split into nine exact replicas. The magical fire that grew on its very heels flared up as the nine tails created a black fan with fiery-tipped ends. It was angry with her, angry that she couldn't release it from her very spirit. _

_And yet the creature was afraid to harm her, as doing so might sever the bond it shared with her, as it merely snapped at thin air with its open jaws, revealing sharp teeth that gave Alyssa a thrill of danger. It snarled warningly, as it padded closer to her, breaking twigs that lay on the forest ground, crunching the dead leaves that lay on the ground in a thin layer of red and brown. _

_The creature grew impatient, as it finally lunged out at her menacingly, its lips curled back in an ugly growl…_****

Sera Kaiba snapped open her sky blue eyes, sitting upright on her bed. She was gasping heavily, as though she had just run a thousand miles, and it seemed that every muscle in her body was aching. The doorknob on the door of her bedroom turned and her twin brother poked his head into the room.

"Sera? If you don't get up now we're both going to be late for school," Seto Kaiba said. Then he noticed that his younger sister was sweating profusely. He entered the room fully. "Sera? Are you feeling alright?" he asked, seeing his sister unusually pale.

Sera shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the images that were flashing through her mind repeatedly. She pulled back her blankets and stood up. "Give me a few minutes. I'll be downstairs very quickly." Seto nodded and retreated out of her room, pulling the door shut.

Sera splashed her face with cold water from the tap, still trying to erase the images from the dream. She stared at herself in the mirror, wondering what exactly the dream meant. The strange dreams had been recurring for almost a fortnight now, with the same mysterious creature. Lately she had been feeling fatigued, as if the dreams had been sapping all the energy from her. 

_I can't stand it anymore… what do the dreams mean exactly? It's always the same scene, the same creature…_

She straightened up from her bent position over the sink, and began to tie her golden streaked chestnut hair into a long ponytail. She emerged a full five minutes later, dressed in a white shirt bearing the school logo and a black tie around her collar, with a black skirt reaching inches below her knees. 

Sera rushed down the stairs, grabbed a fast bite of her buttered toast before slinging her dark blue backpack over her shoulder and sprinted out of the mansion doors. A sleek black limousine was already waiting for her, parked just outside the front porch. She wrenched the car door open, hopped in and slammed the door shut. Sera turned and came face to face with a curious elder brother.

Seto narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he asked her, "You sure you feel alright?"

"Of course." Sera turned away from him to look at the speeding scenery outside the window. 

The young CEO of Kaiba Corporations still wasn't convinced. "Tell me if you think you aren't feeling well, okay?"

Sera nodded and forced a smile. The pendant that hung from her neck sparkled crimson in the sunlight streaming through the windows. Shaped like the head of a fox, it had elaborate details as its very eyes seemed to come to life. Their foster father had given it to her just before he died, telling her to take good care of it as the pendant had been found on the corpse of their biological mother who had died when she gave birth to Mokuba, the youngest of the three siblings.

The limousine came to a halt outside the front gates of Domino High School. Seto and Sera got out of the limousine together. 

Seto headed first towards the open school gates, followed by Sera as she glanced sideways in amusement at Joey Wheeler who had scattered his books onto the ground carelessly. Serenity was helping him pick up the books, muttering something about Joey's carelessness. Serenity had just recently joined Domino High after she was healed of her blindness.

Sera trotted along the corridors that were packed full of students trying desperately to organize their lockers just before class started. She and Seto went inside their class, which was already half full of students waiting for the first lesson to start. Sera took her usual seat beside Malik Ishtar, while Seto took the corner seat farthest away from the group of tittering bimbos, mumbling something that sounded like, "Shameless sluts."

Sera dumped her history books on the desk, before sitting down on her chair. Malik looked up and greeted her with a soft "Hi." She saw that the blond Egyptian looked rather tired. 

"Rough weekend?" she asked.

The teenager nodded. "Isis yelled bloody murder at me after I returned home from Westside at midnight. It didn't help that her shouts woke up Mother and almost half of the neighbourhood." Malik's biological mother had died seventeen years ago while giving birth to the only heir of the Ishtar bloodlines himself. 

Malik's late father had then remarried Helena, a rather strict woman who would tolerate no mistake. It didn't help that Malik had this habit of returning home late on Sunday nights after skateboarding at Westside, an area that was considered a rebellious teenager's haven because of the spots specially designated for graffiti, skateboarding, trick cycling, and also rollerblading. 

Malik shrugged. "At least I was luckier than Bakura," he said, referring to the silver-haired tomb robber.

"Hmm? What happened to him?" Sera asked curiously.

"His Hikari, obviously."

Sera laughed. Ryou was usually a shy and soft spoken teenager, but when he lost his temper occasionally, nobody would want to get near him with a 10 foot long Millennium Rod. 

"Speak of the Tomb Robber," Sera said, as Ryou and Bakura both walked into the classroom. Ryou was his usual cheerful self, while Bakura was pulling a long face.

"I heard that, Sera," Bakura snapped, coming over to sit behind her. The girl stifled a giggle.

"Looks like somebody is in a sour mood today…" 

"You would if your Hikari spent hours shouting at you when you are trying to get some well-deserved sleep," Bakura shot back, his brown eyes flaring. "And the day can't get any worse…"

Just then, the History teacher walked in, causing the class to fall silent.

"Oh yes, it can get worse…" The silver-haired tomb robber mumbled to himself softly. The History teacher was known to drone on and on about the subject like it was the most interesting thing in the world until every one of the students was in a deep stupor.

Only about ten minutes into the lesson, Bakura was deeply contemplating on whether to send the wretched teacher to the Shadow Realm or to set him on fire to lighten up the mood of the class. Meanwhile, Sera was absent-mindedly twirling her pen around on her fingers while the tanned Egyptian beside her had his blond head half-buried in his arms sleepily.

"_Baka_ teacher…" Yami muttered under his breath, as his Hikari was taking down some notes here and there slowly. "Why couldn't he discuss about something related to ancient Egypt 3000 years ago… That would be more interesting…"

The day passed rather slowly, with nothing out of the ordinary, that is, unless you count Bakura trying to set fire to five teachers in a row when they had their back turned, including the History teacher. Lunch ended in a food fight with Joey and Tristan getting detention for starting it, when it was actually Bakura and Malik who started it at first by throwing a cup of orange juice at Tristan.

Finally the dismissal bell rang, as students filed out of the various classrooms, heading towards the school gates. Sera took her skateboard out of her locker, and bid a hasty goodbye to her brother before putting a foot on the skateboard and pushing off, heading towards the mansion to get a change of clothes before skateboarding to Westside. She found that it was easier and faster this way, as she didn't have to deal with many traffic lights.

Everywhere she looked, most of the walls were covered by graffiti in Westside, where rowdy teenagers brushed past in either their rollerblades or skateboards. Sera cruised along the sidewalks aimlessly, looking for a telltale sign of a silver head. 

_Baka Bakura. That tomb robber couldn't find anywhere else more complicating to search for him…_

Suddenly loud cheers pierced the air. Sera whipped around to see a large crowd gathered round a quarter pipe used for skateboarding stunts. She sighed, heading towards the quarter pipe as she saw a glimpse of silver hair, muttering about how much the Egyptian spirit liked showing off his tricks in public. She cut through to the front of the crowd, where she found Malik waiting patiently for their friend to stop all his stunts.

"Has he been here long?"

Malik looked at his watch. "Almost fifteen minutes…"

"That's it," snapped Sera, kicking her skateboard forward onto the pipe, momentarily surprising Bakura, as he lost control of his skateboard, landing safely on the ground as he found his footing swiftly. The tomb robber looked up abashedly at Sera, smirking.

"I don't find it funny, Bakura. You could have at least given me a damn clue where you were."

Bakura stood up, dusting himself. The crowd of young teenagers dispersed slowly.

"_Gomen._ I guessed it slipped my mind," said the teenager, shrugging.

"The police are coming," Malik warned as he caught sight of a uniformed policeman running towards them.

"_Shimatta,_" cursed Bakura, recognizing the policeman, who had lately been trying to get into Ryou's divorced mother's good books. He was Williams, a rather failed policeman who spent nine years working at the police department with no promotions. He turned to his two companions. "Split and meet back at Base 203. Yami should be there already. That Pharaoh never tries to helps us get out of trouble…"

**End of Chapter One: Domino High School**

Nine Tailed Fox: That's it! The end of the starting chapter of Dance of Blood! Yay!

Shadow: Please review. She wants at least 8 reviews before she posts the next chapter. ^_^


	2. Pursue and Escape

Nine Tailed Fox

**Note ~**

**Part of the story is adapted from a Taiwanese television series called Westside Story. Most of the scenes are either in the Westside featured by Westside Story or in ****Domino****City**** featured by Yu-Gi-Oh. The plot of the story does not follow Westside Story entirely. Sorry for any confusion to the readers.**

Nine Tailed Fox: Thanks for your reviews! I'm very happy! ^________^

Shadow: (Sweatdrops) Either that or she's sugar high. Again. For the fifth time.

Nine Tailed Fox: 

By the way Saturn Angel1, I'm sorry but I do not skateboard. A few of my friends do though, and I sort of got inspiration when I saw them practicing their skateboarding skills and I got the idea for the scenes when I watched Westside Story. Anyways, thanks for your review, please continue reading my Dance of Blood! Yay! Thank you all for those reviews! I'm eternally grateful… (Sniffs) Blood, Random_Person, Bakura-Fan, nightshade07, Black-Shadow, Dancer and Inspiration, thank you all…

Shadow: Nine Tailed Fox owns neither Yu-Gi-Oh nor Westside Story. She does, however, own her own characters.

Nine Tailed Fox: On with the second chapter! ^________^ Please review!! (Does puppy-dog eyes)

**Dance of Blood**

**Chapter Two: Pursue and Escape**

"_Shimatta,_" cursed Bakura, recognizing the policeman, who had lately been trying to get into Ryou's divorced mother's good books. He was Williams, a rather failed policeman who spent nine years working at the police department with no promotions. He turned to his two companions. "Split and meet back at Base 203. Yami should be there already. That Pharaoh never tries to helps us get out of trouble…"

The other two nodded, and before Williams could even get close enough to them to catch them with his group of fellow officers, the three skated off in three different directions on their skateboards.

"Damn it," cursed Williams, as he glared at the three skateboarders splitting into three diversely different directions. He turned to his colleagues. "Concentrate on chasing the girl. The rest of us will chase after the blond and that Bakura." Williams had earlier on recognized the silver-haired teenager. It is hard for someone not to have a deep impression of Bakura, considering that Bakura had set fire intentionally to his pants when he dropped by Ryou's house to visit his mother.

Sera looked back over her shoulder and saw that more than half of the policemen were after her. She smirked inwardly to herself. She had already expected that Williams would send his men to catch her first, thinking that she'll tire out sooner or later. 

_I'll lead them through the alleys of Westside. It's been a long time since I was in for a bit of exercise on my skateboard._ Sera turned her skateboard expertly down one of the many alleys of Westside which somehow or another linked up like a giant maze, with daunting forks and dead ends. As expected, the policemen followed after her, yelling for her to give up. 

Sera laughed softly. They were falling right into her trap. No self-respecting skateboarder would even dare show his face in Westside if he had not mastered the art of dodging and swerving between the narrow alleyways of the Maze. She heard footsteps hurrying after her, trying to keep up with her speed. 

She twisted in her direction, allowing her skateboard to take the left fork when she came to a two-way fork. Sera head the panting and gasping of several burly policemen behind her, but still they determinedly chased after her. She was not out of danger yet. Not until every single one of the policemen gave up. The game was still on.

Malik skated down the winding pavements, knocking over some other innocent pedestrians rudely, ignoring the shouts from both them and the police hot on his trail. He snorted as he made a swift turn into the Domino Park. There was a shortcut there he knew he could use.

He picked up his speed and swerved to a sudden stop directly behind a hot dog vendor, where a high fence was. He looked back and saw that the police were catching up with him.  Malik crashed through a hole hidden by two aligning bushes just large enough for the 17 year old and emerged out of the other side of the fence. 

As the police came up to the high fence, Malik added insult to injury as he playfully stuck out his tongue at them before continuing on his way.

Bakura skated along the pavement that had shops selling food on either side, maneuvering his skateboard with ease as he dodged the customers that were either entering or leaving the shops, as the policemen behind him struggled to get past the crowd.     

The silver-haired tomb robber could almost feel Williams' insistent glare on his back, as he ducked under a waiter who was carrying a bowl of hot noodles, straightening up again as he turned to the right and started down another lane which would take him to Base 203.

Williams, not looking where he was going, crashed head on into the waiter, who yelped in surprise as the hot noodles was thrown onto Williams's face. Williams cursed vulgar words at the laughing Bakura, who made a sharp turn down Westside Pillar and was gone.

Bakura arrived first at Base 203, a vacant area surrounded by fences, claimed by his group. 

Anybody who knew who they were would automatically know how to find this secluded place that acted as their hideout. The entire ground was covered in graffiti, as in a far corner which was not occupied by either ramps or quarter pipes was a miniature abandoned warehouse. Bakura burst through the door of the warehouse and found Yami patiently sorting out his deck of Duel Monsters, seated on a used leather sofa. Yami looked up at Bakura.

"What is it?" Yami asked, seeing Bakura so worked up.

Malik and Sera walked in, both carrying their skateboards.

"We were almost caught by Williams and his dogs," Sera said simply, as she sat back down on a black leather sofa. Malik nodded. Yami then turned to Bakura.

"Isn't Williams the one who's been trying to woo Ryou's divorced mother?"

"Ha! As if he'll succeed," Bakura snorted. The tomb robber was in fact very protective of the family he had been destined to guard over, and he didn't like Williams one bit. "I would have sent him to the Shadow Realm earlier if my Hikari hadn't stopped me from doing so…"

"Obviously that Williams thinks that all the teenagers on Westside need to be reformed," Malik said, spitting out the last word like it was something poisonous.

"Reformed? Ha! What did we do? Steal?" Bakura said. All three pairs of violet crimson, lavender and sky blue orbs immediately glared at him. Comprehension dawned on the tomb robber as he realized what they were on about. "Oh. You don't mean that baseball incident…"

"We do mean that baseball incident…" Malik said indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you expect me to do? Stay in school like a good kid like Ryou? I am a tomb robber you know…"

Yami sighed, and went back to re-organizing his deck of cards, as the others argued heatedly about how Bakura was supposed to stay out of trouble, at least in Domino High. Suddenly, there was a hoarse shout outside the warehouse. All four of the skateboarders looked up from whatever they were doing.

They sprinted outside and saw Williams, covered in hot noodles, his uniform dripping wet. Once they saw the hilarious sight before them, Yami, Sera, and Malik and in particular Bakura, all burst out into peals of laughter. Williams seemed angrier at their outburst.

"Bakura! Wait till I tell your mother about this…" Williams roared.

"She isn't really my mother. And anyway, Ryou and she are used to this kind of things happening already. Especially when I get you into trouble…" Bakura said coolly. "How are you supposed to report to your superior now, Williams? Will he be exactly pleased that you failed to catch three teenagers? I think not."

Williams flinched at the mention of his superior, which only caused the three others to laugh louder than ever. His superior was a young hotshot, who shot to promotion after only a year in the police force. Nicknamed "Killer", Jonathan Kinomiya was fierce to those who worked under him, and had already considered many times to give Williams the sack. 

Williams had no choice but to retreat out of Base 203 slowly. _Those teenagers were unbelievable. Rude to their elders and no respect for the law… Spending every minute of their free time on those ridiculous looking skateboards… he thought. But he had no choice. One more complaint against him, and he would be out of job, as sure as the sun would be rising tomorrow._

Bakura glared at the retreating back of Williams and shot him a dirty look. 

The silver-haired teenager turned back to look at Yami, Sera and Malik. "You all got the e-mail from her? That she'll be coming back from America tomorrow?"

Sera tilted her head to one side. "Duh. She's finally coming home to Domino." Her lips quirked into a small smile. "Seto's going to be ecstatic."

"Haven't you told him yet?" Yami asked curiously. It was rare that Sera would want to keep anything from her own twin brother. 

"She wants it to be a surprise and swore that she would kill me if I ever leaked the secret out," said Sera. "Nobody except us knows that she and her family are coming back. It'll definitely add a little more spice to life from now on, now that's she's here."

"Yeah. She said that she would be transferring to our class in Domino High in the e-mail she sent," Malik said.

"Till tomorrow then, she said she'll be meeting us here at Base 203," said Sera, bidding a hasty goodbye to her friends as she leapt onto her skateboard and pushed off with a thrust of her foot. As much as she dreaded the night to steal sleep from her once again, the arrival of her best friend who had left a gap in their lives two years ago made her slightly happier.

Spotting a uniformed figure with hot noodles splashed down his back; Sera brushed past him rudely and intentionally, as the policeman yelled insults after her. Sera looked back with sky blue eyes and gave him an innocent smirk as she rounded the corner and disappeared.

**End of Chapter Two: Pursue and Escape**

Nine Tailed Fox: Another chapter done! ^________________^

Shadow: Please review and tell us what you think of this chapter! ^_^

Nine Tailed Fox: 

Please please please please review! (Does puppy dog eyes again) In the next chapter, one of the four's long-time friends are coming back to Japan from America.


	3. Return of a Friend

Nine Tailed Fox

**Note ~**

**Part of the story is adapted from a Taiwanese television series called Westside Story. Most of the scenes are either in the Westside featured by Westside Story or in ****Domino****City**** featured by Yu-Gi-Oh. The plot of the story does not follow Westside Story entirely. Sorry for any confusion to the readers.**

Nine Tailed Fox: 

Thank you readers for your reviews! By the way, just in case you were wondering, the skateboarders aren't scared of the policemen. They just didn't want to waste time filling out useless statements and have their relatives or Hikaris try to kill them. ^_~

Shadow: 

Nine Tailed Fox owns neither Yu-Gi-Oh nor Westside Story. She does however own her own characters and Blair Stevens is owned by nightshade07.

Nine Tailed Fox: 

(Grins) Consider this a belated birthday present, nightshade07!! And all of you readers better review me or I'll send Shadow after you!! Enjoy and on with the third chapter!

**Dance of Blood**

**Chapter Three: Return of a Friend**

_The black shadow edged closer to her, growling, not in anger, but seemingly in concern. The magical fire on its heels dulled and reduced to mere sparks, dancing on the shadow's heels, as the flaring nine tails became fused into one again. It raised its great head to look up at her, exposing its slender throat._

_Sera nearly choked on her deep breaths of air as she saw what was glinting on its black collar. _

__

_Something that was crimson red like blood, with elaborate carvings that seemed to make it come to life…_

Sera woke up with an abrupt jolt, sweating profusely, her golden streaked chestnut hair lay long and tousled.  It was a Saturday morning, as with a jolt she remembered where she was supposed to meet her friends. She swung her long slender legs unto the floor, as she swiftly went into the washroom to get ready quickly.

Pulling a black hooded top over her head finally, she burst out of the washroom and flew down the steps of the staircase leading downstairs, earning a curious stare from Seto, who was just ready to go to work.

"Where are you going?" the blue-eyed CEO asked, watching intently as his younger sister leapt onto her skateboard and skated out of the mansion.

"Base 203!!" Sera yelled over her shoulder as she rounded the bend, keeping loyally in mind that she wasn't supposed to tell her brother that her best friend was coming back. She turned right when she came to a fork and put on a burst of speed.

_Blair said that she would meet us all at Base 203 at 0650a.m., right after her flight arrives. Why she couldn't have chosen a later time… she knows I'm not a morning person… _Sera thought to herself, as she skated along the relatively deserted Westside, where sleepy stall owners were just about to take stock of their goods as they opened for business. A few of them looked questionably at the girl who skated straight past them without paying a second look as they wondered why one of the 'Rebels' was up so early.

Sera paid no attention to the stall owners she knew so well, as her thoughts wandered back to the dream. It had shown her something new to her that night. _The pendant… the shadow wore around its neck, it is identical to mine… Sera looked down at the pendant hanging loosely around her neck and got spooked when it glowed a fiery red before settling down seconds later. Maybe she was imagining it because she wasn't properly awake yet. She shook the images of the pendant out of her head, and decided that it was her weariness that had got her to imagine such things._

_Damn Blair Stevens…_

She maneuvered her way through the maze of alleys and finally arrived at the said place in Blair's e-mail, and got a shock when she saw her long-time friend chatting easily with the three other members of their group. They all looked up when Sera skidded to an abrupt halt.

The 17 year old had crimson-streaked blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, stopping short of halfway through her shoulder blades and she had feral green eyes. Blair Stevens looked extremely hyper and full of spirit. Sera supposed that the two years spent in America had livened Blair up. Blair had moved to America when her father got assigned to a job there and now moved back to Domino after he was called back here by his company.

Sera and Blair's eyes met and held for a few moments before the two hugged each other like old friends. 

"Blair, you're suffocating me…" Sera choked.

"Oops," Blair let go of Sera and grinned. Then she regarded Sera suspiciously as she asked, "You didn't tell him, did you?" 

Sera knew she was referring to Seto and said, "Of course I didn't. You'll be arriving in Domino High on Monday then?"

"Of course I will!" Blair nodded and gave Sera a wink.

"How about a spin round Westside?" Bakura asked suggestively, as he put a foot on his skateboard.

Blair turned to look at him. "Race ya round Westside. Unless you're afraid to lose," said the green-eyed girl mockingly.

"Lose? I won't lose," scoffed Bakura, as he pushed off first, followed closely by Blair. Dark violet, lavender and sky blue orbs exchanged glances as they sighed. It was back to the old rivalry and taunting between the silver-haired tomb robber and Blair again. They started off after them on their own skateboards.

Spying a uniformed figure walking in front of her with his back turned, Blair brushed rudely against him, a satisfied smirk on her face as she heard the policeman yell a mouthful of expletives after her. Blair shook her head mockingly._ It's been two years. Still going after Ryou's mother, still incompetent and still unpromoted._

Bakura wasn't far behind Blair and also brushed rudely against Williams before he had even recovered from the initial shock from Blair, who he had just discovered was back in Westside. Bakura just sneered as the man shouted lots of vulgar words at him.

Cursing under his breath on how he was going to torture Bakura and the others when he finally caught them, Williams let out a loud shout as three blurs whizzed past him, knocking him onto the ground. 

Spotting a ramp out of the corner of his brown eyes, Bakura had an idea. He immediately branched away from Blair's lead and skated up the ramp. He twisted his skateboard deftly, causing him to rocket upwards and spend a good three seconds in mid-air before the front wheels of his skateboard touched the ground a few metres ahead of a very surprised Blair.

Blair started as she saw the silver-haired teenager appear out of nowhere in front of her. She cried out, "Hey, that's cheating!!"

Bakura looked back over his shoulder and said cockily, "All's fair in war and war alone, Blair!! You're only jealous because you don't know how to use the surroundings to your advantage!!"

Blair snorted and started up a quarter-pipe, skating off its edge. She caught up with Bakura. They were now both so close that their shoulders kept knocking into each other. Blair decided to fall back a little so that she was right behind him. Slyly, she slammed the front of her skateboard into his, causing it to be slightly upturned. Bakura jerked suddenly.

Then, with no warning, she simply hit her foot at the back of her own skateboard, at the very end. The force caused Bakura to lose control of his own skateboard and fall on his butt on the hard ground. Bakura looked up at Blair and shouted, "Hey! That's cheating!!"

Blair skidded to a controlled halt in front of him, a faint smile planted on her face. "Like you said, Bakura. All's fair in war and war alone." She offered a hand to help him up. The three others laughed.

Bakura scowled, but he took her hand anyway and allowed himself to be helped up. "It's still cheating."

**End of Chapter Three: Return of a Friend**

Nine Tailed Fox:

That's all for now! In the next chapter, Blair stirs up trouble on her first day in school with the four other mischief makers!! Hoped you like it, nightshade07, and please quit nagging me to finish my chapters! _

Shadow: Review or I'll go after you personally. (Bares canine teeth)


End file.
